


Was It Worth It?

by yukoyaoista



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Everybody Lives, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, No un hay un final feliz para Steve, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers-centric, Tony-centric, Un muy buen final para Tony y Peter Quill & Team Iron Man, it's been over a year and my ass is still salty about this movie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Los labios de Tony para ese punto habían viajado ahora hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Las manos de Steve se movian sobre el cierre de Tony para sacar su miembro cuando se congeló ante lo que escuchó.“¿Lo sabías?”|En donde Steve se pregunta si valió la pena el dejar a Tony atrás por un recuerdo del pasado y en donde Tony encuentra a cierto Guardián Espacial que no desperdiciará la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos a cierta Estrella /Stark * Star/| STARKQUILL





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potato67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/gifts).
  * A translation of [Was It Worth It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385830) by [Potato67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67). 
  * A translation of [Was It Worth It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385830) by [Potato67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67). 



> NOTAS DE POTATO67:  
> Sólo es un OneShot. Contiene algunas descripciones de violencia, contenido sexual.  
> De cualquier manera, espero que les les guste. Para su información, me encantan los kudos y cometarios por lo que no tenman en dejar alguno.  
> Ningún personaje de MARVEL me pertenece. Todos los errores en este trabajo son mios!
> 
> NOTAS:  
> Esta es una traducción, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente. Solo quiero agradecer a Potato67 quien fue un completo amor al dejarme traducir tan hermoso y tierno fic (Thank you so much! PSD: I couldn't find your Tumblr. So I decided give you this little surprise. I hope you enjoy it)  
> Porque Tony merece más amor!

**  
**

**Was It Worth It?**

SartkQuill/Traduccion

  


Steve salió del elevador hacia la sala común en la Torre de los Vengadores. Dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante, embargándole un sentimiento como si algo estuviera mal, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Aunque todos esos pensamientos se fueron por la ventana cuando con vió a Tony sentado en el bar, escribiendo en su tablet, inconsciente de lo que le rodeaba y del hecho de que Steve había entrado justo al área. 

Steve caminó hacia el genio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás lo que causó que el genio este casi saltara de la silla hacia el piso de no ser por el seguro agarre que mantuvo el super soldado en él. Steve soltó una risa ante su reacción y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de Tony.

Tony se giró para mirar a Steve una vez que se dio cuenta quien había sido quien le había abrazado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. 

“¡No puedes hacer eso!” exclamó Tony juguetonamente “Tengo un problema en el corazón, sabes. Pude haber tenido un ataque y adivina de quién habría sido la culpa. ¡Tuya! Estoy comenzando a creer que realmente tratas de matarme” Steve sólo entornó sus ojos y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del más pequeño. 

“Si, si Tony, lo que digas. Entonces ¿en qué estás trabajando que te tiene tan distraído?” Steve miró sobre los hombros del castaño para ver el diseño de lo que parecía sospechosamente ser un brazo. El volvió su mirada hacia su pareja alzando una ceja en señal de pregunta. 

“Oh, ya sabes” dijo despreocupadamente “Solo un nuevo brazo para Barnes, el mencionó que el que tiene ahora es bastante pesado lo que tensiona sus hombros y espalda por lo que estoy haciendo uno nuevo y mejorado que no pese demasiado” 

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Steve ante el hecho jalando a Tony hacia su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. 

“¡Oh Dios, Tony! ¡Esto es genial, él estará tan feliz! ¡Muchas gracias por esto!” Tony sólo sonrió y respondió al abrazo de Steve, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del soldado. 

“¿Crees que le guste?” Murmuró el genio desde donde su rostro aún estaba escondido. 

“¿Gustarle?” preguntó Steve “¡Oh Tony, él lo amará! ¡No se como agradecértelo muñeca!” 

Tony inmediatamente echó hacia atrás su cabeza y miró a Steve. Una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y en ese momento Steve supo exactamente qué era lo que el castaño estaba pensando. 

“Bien” Comenzó Tony mientras movía sus manos hacia abajo hasta alcanzar el pecho del rubio donde comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre los botones e la camisa de Steve. Mordió su labio inferior y miró al super soldado a través de sus pestañas en una manera en la que sabía le volvía loco. “Creo que se de una manera o dos en la que puedes agradecerme ya que insistes”.

Steve pudo sentir su erección crecer ante las palabras de Tony por lo que movió sus manos de modo en que estas reposaron sobre las caderas de este. Sin ninguna advertencia él alzó al más pequeño causando que este diera un pequeño grito y envuelva sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve evitando así caer. Tony le lanzó una mirada juguetona al hombre que le sostenía obteniendo su venganza al frotar su duro miembro contra el de Steve logrando así que ambos gimieran. 

Steve unió sus labios con los de Tony besándole furiosamente mientras los conducía hacia el sofá sentándose. Ellos no rompieron el beso mientras Tony se sentaba a hojarascas sobre Steve frotándose sobre la erección del rubio a la par que volvía a desabotonar la camisa de Steve. Las manos de Steve estaban ahora viajando desde sus caderas hasta su perfecto trasero apretando las mejillas cubiertas aun por el jean. Tony rompió el beso en busca de aire juntando sus labios sobre el cuello del rubio, chupando y marcando la pálida piel. 

“FRIDAY” gimió Steve cerrando sus ojos ante el placer “Asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste.” 

“Si capitán” respondió FRIDAY. 

Los labios de Tony para ese punto habían viajado ahora hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Las manos de Steve moviéndose sobre el cierre de Tony para sacar su miembro cuando se congeló ante lo que escuchó. 

“¿Lo sabías?” Steve abrió sus ojos grandemente y de repente ya no estaba en la Sala Común. Se encontraba de vuelta en el bunker en Siberia, en plena batalla con Bucky sosteniendo un arma tras de él mientras los ojos de Tony mostraban traición, ira y dolor frente a él. 

“No sabía que fue él” fue su respuesta. Steve quiso golpearse a sí mismo por la mentira y retractarse, pero era demasiado tarde. 

“No me jodas, Rogers ¿Lo sabías?” preguntó Tony mientras daba un paso hacia adelante a lo que Steve dio uno hacia atrás. 

“Si” Y todo el infierno se desató. 

De repente él ya no se encontraba frente a Tony sino que se hallaba a hojarascas con su escudo sostenido en lo alto golpeándolo repetidamente contra el casco de Tony y su pecho. Luego de otro golpe en la cabeza el casco se rompió revelando la expresión aterrada de Tony con la que se encontró, ojos abiertos y mirada rota. Steve pudo sentir su corazón detenerse en su pecho cuando vio el estado de su amante. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos abiertos grandemente, idos. Steve lanzó su escudo a un lado arrestándose hacia el frente. 

“No no no no no no no no” murmuró mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tony. “Vamos bebé, no me hagas esto. Por favor, no. Dios, no.” No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos hasta que estas aterrizaron sobre el rostro de Tony. 

“Lo siento bebé, lo siento tanto, por favor muñeca, despierta.” 

“Steve” 

Steve sacudió su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, agazapándose protectoramente sobre el cuerpo muerto de su amante. 

“Steve” la voz se volvió ligeramente más alta. 

_“STEVE!”_ Steve se removió con un jadeo, estaba temblando y jadeando. Miró a su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, en Wakanda y que Sam y Clint estaban congelados con miradas preocupadas. Clint fue el que rompió el silencio. 

“¿Estas bien? Nos preocupaste por un momento.” 

“S-sí, estoy bi-bien.” logró articular “Sólo un mal sueño. Eso es todo.” 

“¿Sobre Tony?” habló Sam Los ojos de Steve se abrieron grandemente. 

“¿Cómo lo supiste?” preguntó 

“Hombre, estabas gritando su nombre tan alto que estoy sorprendido que no hayas despertado a todo el palacio.” 

“Tengo que irme” Murmuró Steve dejando apresuradamente el cuarto antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera detenerlo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo que incluso no notó que no tenía puesto sus zapatos ni que estaba en pijamas. Se detuvo fuera del laboratorio donde Bucky estaba dentro aun congelado. Se sentó reclinándose sobre la cámara donde su mejor amigo estaba inconsciente de su intensa miseria, la cual aún le acompañaba meses después de la supuesta “Guerra Civil”. 

“No lo sé Bucky” dijo “no sé si valió la pena” Como esperaba no recibió respuesta alguna lo que causo que rompiera a llorar. 

Porque él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

No lo valió.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Mientras tanto en la renombrada Torre Stark, Tony Stark estaba durmiendo pacíficamente contra el pecho de su pareja. La película en la pantalla de la Sala Común estaba reproduciéndose aún cuando Vision era el único mirándola, el resto se había quedado dormido. 

Tony estaba tendido sobre el pecho de Quill quien dormía sobre su espalda, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pequeño amante. El resto de los Guardines estaban acurrucados juntos en el largo sofá. Drax estaba dormido sentado mientras que su cabeza reposaba en la parte trasera del sofá. Tenía la cabeza de Mantis reposando sobre sus piernas mientras que las de ella estaban sobre el regazo de Gamora, quien estaba recostada con su cabeza descansando sobre el apoyabrazos. Sobre una almohada en el piso estaba el pequeño Groot y Rocket abrazados con una cobija sobre ellos. 

Pepper, Rhodey and Happy estaban acurrucados juntos en un sofá más pequeño, con Rhodey en el medio reposando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Happy. 

Bruce y Peter Parker compartían el ultimo sofá. Peter acurrucado en su lado con una manta sobre él y Bruce en un estado similar al de Gamora. 

Tony se sobresaltó cuando Drax emitió un fuerte ronquido. Miró a su alrededor y observó a toda la gente en el cuarto. Su corazón se llenó de felicidad y amo ante la visión. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vision quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa desde donde estaba, sentado sobre el suelo al lado de Rocket y Groot antes de volver su atención hacia la película. 

Él sabía que aquellas personas estarían para él no importa qué, algo que habían provado una y otra vez a lo largo de estos últimos meses. 

Durante esos meses él había ganado una nueva familia, se había reconectado con los más antiguos y había encontrado el amor de nuevo, algo que pensó nunca sucedería luego de lo de Siberia. 

Tony sintió el cuerpo bajo él moverse y repentinamente los ojos de Peter se abrían lentamente. “¿Qué haces despierto ’Star*’? ¿Algo te está molestando?” Su expresión tornándose preocupada mientras buscaba en el rostro de su amante malestar pero se tranquilizó cuando encontró una sonrisa. 

“No, solo estoy feliz” Respondió Tony con felicidad en su voz. 

“Bien” contestó Peter “Ahora vuelve a dormir.” Tony soltó una pequeña risita antes de besar los labios de Peter y volver a recostarse sobre el pecho del más alto. 

“Buenas noches, amor” Fue la última cosa que escuchó junto con un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de que volviera a dormir otra vez.

  


  


*Juego de palabras: Stark / Star=estrella


End file.
